Underage
by Bebek goyeng
Summary: Sasuke seorang pewaris perusahaan yang manja berusaha mendapatkan hati Sakura, si pegawai teladan. Apa yang dilakukannya, saat setelah semua cara Sakura tidak juga menerima cintanya? perempuan itu bahkan selalu mencemooh Sasuke yang notabene adalah mantan personel boygroup. Tentu saja, menarik perhatian Sarada, satu-satunya orang yg dicintai Sakura. my first FF, DLDR,


Naruto milik Masashi

"Sakura-san,"

Suara itu terdengar lantang di telinga Sakura saat kakinya baru saja menjejak lantai basement kantor.

"Sakura-senpai,"

Sakura mendecih pelan. Dia sedang tidak ada waktu meladeni hal-hal tidak penting macam ini. Tumpukan dokumen di tangan kanannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi alasan.

"Sakura- Chan,"

Sakura tak menggubris, langkah kakinya semakin diperlebar. Berharap ruang kerjanya di lantai lima segera ada di depan mata. Sial. saat ini ia bahkan belum sampai di loby. Terkutuklah perancang gedung Uchiha sialan ini. Seharusnya, demi efesiensi, lift dibangun hingga basement, bukannya di loby yang terletak di lantai dua. Bikin kaki pegal saja.

"Sa-ku-ra."

Suara itu masih mengikuti dari belakang, mengeja dengan kekanakan namanya. Sakura tak sempat mengeluh ataupun berteriak betapa memalukannya itu, ia sibuk, dan satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan adalah sampai di ruangannya secepat mungkin. Ada rapat jam sembilan nanti, dia bisa saja berakhir di tiang gantungan kalau gagal memenangkan tender.

Langkah teratur di belakangnya belum hilang. Mengekori seperti anak ayam pada induknya. Beberapa Office Boy yang selesai bertugas tersenyum prihatin, Mengerti betapa tak beruntungnya dia, namun Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Lagipula ia sudah mulai terbiasa, sepertinya penghuni kantor lainnya juga. Kali pertama suara itu memanggil namanya, seisi kantor langsung membeku. Ia masih ingat, sepanjang koridor tidak ada yang tidak ternganga. Ia bahkan yakin, seandainya ada lalat iseng berniat masuk ke dalam mulut salah satu karyawan pasti akan sukses tanpa perlawanan.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura," ucap suara itu lagi sambil menelusup masuk ke dalam lift yang dinaikinya. Senyum bengkoknya terlihat sangat dibuat-buat. Tidak hanya ada Sakura di lift itu, ada tiga karyawan lain. Tapi Sakura yakin ketiganya hanya akan diam membisu sampai di lantai tujuan masing-masing. Tidak ada satu orangpun mau berurusan dengan tuan muda, tentu saja.

"Apa hari ini kau sibuk?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, tidak usah ditanya juga harusnya bocah itu tau. Memangnya dokumen yang membuat tangannya nyaris kebas itu tidak terlihat apa? Dasar tukang cari perhatian.

"Jangan ganggu aku Sasuke," Desisnya jengkel sambil melangkah keluar, "Sekali lagi kau mengangguku aku tidak segan-segan merekomendasikan pemecatanmu."

"Tidak masalah," Sasuke menyambar cepat. Ditariknya kursi di bawah meja Sakura untuk wanita itu. Aroma parfum khas miliknya menguar begitu saja, mengikuti gerakannya. Sial, Sakura merasa nyaris mabuk karenanya. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah itu benar aroma parfum atau hanya after shave yang bercampur dengan feromon Uchiha?

"Aku bisa mengajukan lamaran lagi." Kali ini ia memilih bersidekap di ujung meja. Mendorong lilitan di perut Sakura semakin menjadi. Semudah itu dia mengatakannya? Dasar tidak tahu diri. Di luar sana banyak yang lebih kompeten tapi tidak mendapat kesempatan yang sama, dan dia menyia-nyiakan keberuntungannya? Brengsek.

"Jadi, Sakura-san, apa yang harus ku kerjakan hari ini?"

Sakura mendesah malas, "Jangan memanggilku dengan sufiks beda-beda Sasuke. Itu menjengkelkan." Sakura meyesap kopi yang sudah terhidang di mejanya, setiap pagi ia memang meminta OB untuk membuat kopi sebelum ia datang, "Lagipula, Kau tidak bekerja di bawah divisiku, jadi pergi sana. Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu."

Sasuke masih bersidekap di tempat, memperhatikan Sakura yang kini terlihat sibuk dengan dokumennya. Ia malas mengomentari panggilannya pada Sakura. Ia memang sengaja melakukan itu. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah jam kecil di samping komputer Sakura. Sasuke tahu hari ini ada rapat penting, dia juga sebenarnya harus hadir, tapi rasanya ada hal lain yang ingin ia kerjakan. Rapat selalu membosankan untuknya. Lagipula, dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengikuti ritme kerja gila-gilaan ala ayah atau Itachi-nii. Dia masih ingin bersenang-senang.

"Apa kau sedang memata-mataiku, tuan muda?"

suara sinis Sakura menampar kesadarannya. Alisnya tertaut karena tak menyukai kalimat itu. Netra hitamnya bertemu langsung dengan emerald bening Sakura. Berniat mengintimidasi meski sepertinya tak begitu berpengaruh pada Sakura. Ego senioritas Sakura mengalahkan rasa takutnya, tipikal penganut hirearki tentu saja.

"Pergi dari hadapanku, Sasuke. Penggemarmu bisa pingsan kalau melihatmu menunggui perempuan tua sepertiku."

Sasuke mendengus, Sakura selalu berhasil membuat harinya terasa buruk. Mulutnya begitu kasar dan dia suka menghancurkan apapun di sekitarnya. Sial, Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada monster seperti itu. Yah, meski harus diakui, Sakura cantik. Dan dia juga tidak setua yang selalu dikatakannya. Sakura bahkan masih sangat seksi dan-

"Hentikan pikiran mesummu brengsek. Atau kubuat kau menyesal dengan wajah cantikmu itu."

"Aku tidak cantik Sakura," desis Sasuke cepat, nada jengkel terpeta jelas di dalamnya, "Dan aku sudah berhenti jadi idola sejak terakhir pemotretan di Vogue. Jadi jangan sebut-sebut itu lagi."

"Terserah,"

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah kekinya.

"Kau masih mau disitu atau ikut rapat denganku?" teriaknya saat pintu coklat di depannya nyaris tertutup. Sasuke mendegus kesal lalu melangkah keluar mengikutinya. Tidak ada Sakura, tidak ada yang menarik lagi di ruangan ini.

Menyebalkan. desisnya jengkel.

"Jadi Sakura, beritahu aku, kenapa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Suara Sasuke kembali menginterupsi keheningan diantara mereka. Suasana Lounge sepi selepas jam kantor. Terimakasih kepada Fugaku-sama karena membebaninya lebih banyak pekerjaan. Dan terimakasih juga karena mengirim makhluk pengganggu itu ke sini.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Aku butuh alasan."

lagi-lagi suara Sasuke terdengar. Kali ini bahkan sedikit merenggek. Kumpulan berkas yang berserakan di depan mereka tak menyurutkan niatnya mencecar Sakura. Sakura sendiri lebih senang diam, deretan angka-angka dan ruang bangun jauh lebih menarik baginya ketimbang pembicaraan tak waras Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, memangnya Sasuke tak tahu mereka sedang dikejar deadline. Lagipula, bersuami, saling mencintai, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya adalah kata asing dalam kamus Sakura. Selama ini, hidupnya sudah cukup rumit dengan seorang ibu yang matre-nya selangit dan seorang puteri pra-puber yang selalu punya pertanyaan aneh setiap pulang sekolah. Ia sama sekali tak berminat menambah daftar masalah dengan mencari suami yang nantinya harus ia layani. Oh, ayolah mengambilkan makanan saat semua sudah terhidang di hadapanmu jelas tampak konyol bagi Sakura. Belum lagi harus mencuci, menyetrika bahkan memasangkan dasi setiap pagi. Sakura sudah sangat sibuk bahkan meski tanpa rutinitas itu. Jadi bersuami bukanlah ide cemerlang untuk visi hidup bahagianya.

"Aku kaya, tampan, mandiri, dan yang terpenting, aku bisa memberi apapun yang kau mau."

Sakura mengedikkan bahu, masih tak peduli. Pembangunan gedung baru, jembatan layang, hingga kantor dewan rakyat yang mereka menangkan tendernya sudah cukup membuatnya pusing, sejujurnya ia lebih senang jika Sasuke minggat saja dari hadapannya.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau-," Sasuke diam sejenak, sebelah alisnya terangkat hingga tiga centi, "- Yuri?."

Glek. Suasana hening seketika. Cangkir kopi yang dipegang Sakura menggantung di udara. Seolah ada alien yang menghentikan waktu mereka, sepersekian detik hingga-

BIURRRRR...

"Sakura!"

teriakan Sasuke setelahnya, mengembalikan kesadaran seperti semula.

"Sial." Makinya sambil berdiri lalu mengibaskan tangannya di atas kemeja putih yang kini penuh totol-totol hitam -kopi semburan dari mulut Sakura.

Sakura mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sadar apa yang terjadi. "Aa-Maaf," ucap Sakura sambil menarik tissue lalu mengelap bibirnya. "Makanya lain kali jaga bicaramu." ucapnya setenang mungkin sambil menaruh tissuenya di tatakan cangkir. Sasuke mendelik tak percaya, Sakura bahkan tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ia hampir saja kembali mengumpat seandainya Sakura tidak berdehem tiba-tiba.

"Kemarikan kemejamu." ucap Sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Sasuke mengerenyit.

"Bukannya kau bilang aku yuri? Jadi kau tidak perlu takut kuperkosa kan?"

"Kau gila?" teriak Sasuke cepat. Tidak, tidak, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan. Tapi ia kelewat gugup menanggapi ucapan Sakura. "Di sini dingin tau."

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh, aku tidak mau dituduh pedofil."

Sakura melempar gumpalan kain bermotif bunga padanya. Bukannya mengerti Sasuke justru menatap Sakura horror. Sakura memutar matanya bosan lalu melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Namanya sarung bali, kau tidak akan kedinginan dengan itu. Lepas, biar kucuci kemejamu."

Sasuke mundur dua langkah saat tangan Sakura hampir meraih kerah bajunya.

"Apa?" Sasuke tercekat menyadari jarak mereka. Gerakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba membuat jantungnya nyaris copot. Dia memang pro dalam urusan perempuan, tapi Sakura adalah pengecualian. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura memasang wajah bosan menanggapi keanehan Sasuke. Hari sudah semakin malam, dan mereka bahkan belum menyelesaikan setengah pekerjaan mereka.

"Oh baiklah. Ikut aku ke pantry. Aku akan membersihkan bajumu dan kau membersihkan tubuhmu. Aku suka kopi manis, jadi itu pasti sedikit lengket. Yah, tentu saja, di tambah sedikit air liurku."

Sakura terkekeh sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Maninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung bersama sarung bali motif bunga miliknya.

"Kopi."

Secangkir kopi mengepul panas di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya sambil menerima angsuran cangkir itu. Aroma kopi memberi efek baik bagi pikiran kacaunya.

"Yang tadi itu, maaf ya." sakura tersenyum kecil sambil mengaduk kopinya. Mereka masih duduk bersisian di pantry. Suasana lenggang membuat kecanggungan semakin terasa. "Kita tunggu bajumu kering baru kembali ke atas." gumamnya tanpa meninggalkan pandangan dari kopinya.

"Aku juga minta maaf." ucap Sasuke pelan

"Untuk apa?,"

"Karena menuduhmu-."

"Tidak masalah," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju kemeja putih Sasuke yang di gantung di dekat pendingin ruangan, "Kurasa, aku sudah sering mendengar tuduhan itu,"

Segaris senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya. "Sudah kering, ayo naik. Semakin cepat selesai, semakin cepat kita bisa beristirahat."

Sasuke mendengus, terus terang, suasana pantry yang kecil membuatnya lebih nyaman daripada lounge yang luas dan sepi. Lagipula, ia juga lebih senang duduk terlilit sarung bali milik Sakura daripada kemeja putih yang ia bahkan punya lusinan di rumah.

"Apa aku boleh tau kenapa?"

Sakura menelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia berbalik setelahnya, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku juga bisa mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama untukmu,"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku, Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, kurasa aku terjebak takdir buruk. Atau, kau saja yang tidak beruntung dicintai orang setampan aku."

"Dasar konyol."

Sasuke mengedikan bahu. Dadanya menghangat melihat senyum indah di wajah Sakura. Ini jelas bukan senyum mengejek atau tepaksa seperti biasanya. Ini senyum tulus pertama yang Sakura berikan padanya.

"Aku sudah memberimu jawaban Sakura, sekarang giliranmu."

Netra hitam Sasuke awas memperhatikan Sakura. Entah memang benar atau penglihatannya saja, Sakura baru saja menghela nafas berat. Meski samar, rasanya itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau keberatan?" tanyanya pelan, khawatir membuat Sakura tertekan atau tak nyaman, "Kita bisa membahasnya lain ka-"

"Tidak," Sakura menyahut cepat, "Kurasa kau memang perlu tahu."

"Menyenangkan sekali kau beranggapan seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Tentu saja, dan aku harap, setelah ini kau berhenti membuntutiku. Demi tuhan, itu memalukan Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus pelan lalu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, bersiap mendengar Sakura. Cerita buntut membuntuti tidak akan ia besar-besarkan. Lagipula, ia melakukan itu hanya karena kurang kerjaan saja. yah, hitung-hitung sambil olahraga.

Perlahan Sakura kembali mendekati kursi tempatnya duduk tadi. Sekali gerakan, ia sudah kembali berhadapan dengan cangkir kopi dan Sasuke yang duduk di sisi lain meja. Ia menatap sayu bayangan lampu pada kopi pekat di tangannya, berharap sesuatu akan muncul dan membiarkan waktu berlalu tanpa ia perlu membuka luka lama. Tapi ia tahu, harapannya pasti sia-sia. Lagipula, ia sudah lelah terus berlari. Laki-laki di sampingnya itu terlalu gigih untuk sekedar diabaikannya begitu saja. Ia juga mulai merasa tak enak pada Fugaku-sama, harapannya agar sang putera mempelajari perusahaan nyaris gagal total. Bagaimana tidak?, Sasuke lebih senang menguntitnya kemana-mana, bahkan ke mesin fotocopy, hanya untuk menanyakan hal-hal aneh yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan. Sejak awal, Sakura bukannya tidak peka, tapi mendiamkan Sasuke rupanya juga bukan ide bagus. Buktinya, ia terus terjebak dengan bungsu Uchiha yang sayangnya sialan tampan itu.

"Sakura."

Suara bariton Sasuke menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia mendongak, hanya untuk melihat, apa yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang -dan dia melakukan kesalahan. Pandangan mereka bertemu, lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Menyadarkannya tentang sesuatu. Sejak awal, Sasuke mungkin memang sudah memenangkan pertarungan ini. Ia hanya terlalu naif dan kekanakan untuk mengakuinya.

"Aku adalah seorang single parent," gumamnya pelan, lebih seperti monolog. Dia tidak mau Sasuke memotong apapun yang ia ucapkan. Itu akan membuat ceritanya kacau. Pandangan mereka masih saling bertautan. "Aku mengandung dan melahirkan anakku sendiri. Laki-laki brengsek itu, mungkin bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau dari sekian banyak benih yang ia tabur ternyata ada yang layak di tuai."

Sakura tertawa sinis, menyalurkan kebencian dengan konstan ke mata Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke dan perasaan konyolnya goyah dan menyerah detik ini juga. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam, wajah datarnya bahkan tak menunjukkan apa-apa.

"Aku baru mengawali tahun keduaku di kampus, kurasa karena aku terpesona pada kharismanya. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana itu dimulai, tapi aku tahu, aku bahagia saat melakukannya. Menjijikkan!"

Gumpalan kaset rusak terputar otomatis di kepalanya. Sakura bergidik untuk dirinya sendiri. Kebodohan yang tidak sanggup ia sesali. Karena saat ia menyesal, itu berarti keberadaan puteri kecilnya ikut terseret dalam arus penyesalan. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Ia bahkan tak menoleh padaku setelah malam sebelumnya mengatakan aku cantik di atas ranjang. Dia tidak mengenaliku, dan aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak masuk dalam lingkarannya."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, mengingat betapa terpuruknya ia saat itu. "Aku menarik diri untuk meyelamatkan janinku, aku berlari untuk bertemu cinta pertamaku -Ayah. Berharap punggungnya masih menjadi yang terbaik saat aku lelah. Tapi-"

Sasuke menggenggam jemari Sakura yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia tahu, banyak hal buruk dilalui wanita yang dicintainya itu. Ia bisa melihat dari kegigihan dan betapa disiplinnya Sakura dalam bekerja, tapi ia tak pernah membayangkan cerita seburuk itu.

"-Tapi punggung itu juga mengkhianatiku. Aku hampir tidak menerima kenyataan, hingga pengakuan ibu tentang ia bertahan hanya untuk kami, aku dan adikku, membuatku terpukul. Mereka sudah lama berhenti saling mencintai. Senyum indah dan keluarga bahagia yang ada di kepalaku ternyata hanyalah cerita lama yang entah bagaimana terus kupertahankan. Aku hidup dalam ilusi."

Punggung Sakura melorot, menatap nanar lampu neon dari sela lengan yang ia gunakan untuk menutup mata. Genggaman Sasuke ditariknya sesaat lalu. Meski sedikit menyesal, itu harus dilakukannya. Kehangatan yang Sasuke salurkan berpotensi merusak kenangan buruk dan kebencian di hatinya. Mungkin itu akan berguna nanti, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Tidak hingga ia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Mereka berpisah, tiga bulan setelah aku melahirkan. Aku tidak mengerti, mereka bersama selama tiga puluh tahun dan berakhir hanya dengan tiga kali ketukan hakim. Cinta tiba-tiba menjadi begitu abstrak di kepalaku."

Sakura memperbaiki duduknya, menarik nafas pelan lalu kembali menyesap kopi yang sudah berhenti mengepul. Mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang selalu mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

"Kurasa, sejak itu aku tidak percaya laki-laki. Kalian sama saja. Aku melihat bagaimana ibuku mendewakan ayah, pada akhirnya, saat ia lelah semua runtuh. Ibuku berakhir menyedihkan."

Sakura kembali terdiam. Menarik suasana lengang yang menyedihkan. Sasuke tahu ia tak seharusnya membuat Sakura kembali mengingat hari buruknya. Tapi egonya lebih besar dari apapun, dan saat semua terbongkar ia bingung bagaimana menghadapi Sakura. Rasanya, Yuri jauh lebih mudah disembuhkan oleh pesona Uchiha dibanding trauma macam itu.

"Aku tidak menyesali kehidupanku. Setidaknya aku belajar dari Ayah bahwa memiliki suami bukan pilihan mudah. Kau harus berbakti pada suamimu seperti pembantu. Ungkapan itu tak pernah main-main. Meski mereka sering berkilah, tapi nyatanya aku bertemu banyak dari mereka yang mungkin tanpa sadar melakukannya."

Sakura kembali terdiam, matanya semakin berkabut, "Sedangkan laki-laki itu, aku berterimakasih karena ia menurunkan otak jeniusnya pada Sarada. Aku beruntung, setidaknya selain otak jenius dan hidung mancung, Sarada masih mirip denganku. Beberapa orang bilang matanya terlihat berbeda, tapi itu sedikit tertutupi karena Sarada memakai kacamata, dia adalah gadis yang menyenangkan. Dia bahkan bisa menjadi penasehat yang baik saat aku mulai merutuki nasib."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, raut wajah Sakura berubah saat membicarakan puterinya. Wanita itu terlihat bahagia. dan Sasuke bersumpah tidak akan menyia-nyiakan penemuan besarnya.

"Jadi, Sasuke," Sakura bangkit lalu beringsut menuju kemeja Sasuke di gantung, "Karena kau tahu aku tidak mungkin menulis kisah romantis denganmu, kuharap kau berhenti mengejarku. Aku tidak ingin membuat hidupmu terlihat tak berguna. Lagipula, kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Iya kan?"

Sakura tersenyum segaris sambil mengangsurkan kemejanya, "Bajumu."

Sasuke diam. Untuk beberapa saat yang dilakukannya hanya memandang tak suka pada Sakura. Bukan, dia bukan menjadi benci karena cerita Sakura. Itu sama sekali tak berarti baginya. Setiap orang punya masa lalu, ia menyadari itu. Ia hanya merasa terganggu dengan sikap pantang menyerah Sakura yang ternyata tak berlaku dalam urusan cinta. Ia tahu Sakura menyukainya, lagipula siapa tidak menyukai Uchiha?. Kenyataan Sakura bahkan tak berniat mencoba benar-benar menamparnya, dia tak mungkin membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Sasuke?."

Suara Sakura mengisi ruang dengar juga kesadarannya. Ia masih menatap sakura yang mengangsurkan kemeja putihnya. Kesedihan yang terlintas selama cerita tadi mengalir sudah tak terlihat. Sakura kembali dengan semburat sombongnya sebagai karyawan terbaik Uchiha Contruction.

Brakk!

Sasuke menarik Sakura lalu mendorongnya ke dinding pantry. kedua tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Sakura. Sakura tak melawan, bahkan saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ia hanya memalingkan muka, seolah sudah memprediksi kemarahan Sasuke akan terjadi.

"Omong kosong," desis Sasuke tepat di telinganya. Menyebarkan aroma kopi yang ternyata jauh lebih seksi saat terhembus dari mulut Sasuke. "Kau hanya pecundang yang takut menghadapi kenyataan."

Berhasil. gertakannya membuat Sakura meluruskan pandangan. Menatap nyalak ke dalam iris hitam kelamnya. Ia tertawa sinis setelahnya.

"Tentu saja aku pecundang, Sasuke." ucapnya penuh keyakinan, "Orang yang seumur hidupnya penuh sukacita sepertimu tidak akan mengerti rasanya terjatuh. Tapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu, aku hanya merasa kasihan. Hidupmu tidak cukup berwarna untuk memahamiku."

"Kau lebih layak dikasihani, brengsek."

Sasuke berdecak jengkel. Ia tidak suka orang menganggap hidupnya mudah dan mulus bak jalan tol. Hanya karena ia terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya bukan berarti semua jadi mudah. Dia juga melewati banyak masa sulit, meski tak banyak orang yang peduli.

"Bagiku kau hanya-"

Hmmmpptt.

Sakura gagal menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan ciuman hangat rasa kopi yang memabukkan. Sepersekian detik berlalu hingga kesadaran kembali menegurnya saat lidah Sasuke mendorong giginya dengan kuat.

Sial. Cepat ia berontak, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kecolongan begini. Ciuman terakhirnya adalah bersama si brengsek yang sayangnya adalah Ayah Sarada, dan itu sudah berlalu hampir sebelas tahun lalu. Mendapatkan serangan saat ini membuatnya seperti terkena kejutan listrik, syarafnya lemah secara tiba-tiba.

"Sasu-"

Sasuke memiringkan kepala untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tak peduli pada Sakura yang terhimpit antara tubuhnya dan beton dingin di area pantry. Ia sudah muak, Sakura perlu di beri pelajaran agar mengerti betapa seriusnya ia dengan semua ini.

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini, Sakura," bisiknya sesaat setelah melepas ciuman panas mereka, "Sampai bertemu besok."

"Hai pink, Fugaku-sama memanggilmu,"

Suara melengking Ino nyaris merusak pendengarannya. Untung saja, ada suara musik mengalun lembut di seluruh ruangan, meski sedikit pelan cukup untuk menetralisir teriakan Ino.

"Hoi."

Sakura mengerjab pelan. Menyadari ia masih duduk di kursinya. "Se-sekarang?"

Ino memutar matanya bosan. Sekretaris cantik itu berdecak setelahnya. "Kau kenapa sih, kurang minum?"

Sakura bangkit dari duduk lalu berjalan ke arah Ino. Pikirannya kacau karena insiden semalam. Curhatan panjang, ciuman Sasuke, hingga tumpukan dokumen yang menghilang secara misterius sudah lebih dari cukup membuat harinya buruk. Tapi yang lebih buruk dari semua itu, tidak ada lagi Sasuke yang menunggunya di basement, apalagi menganggunya sepanjang perjalanan menuju lantai lima. Hidupnya mendadak sepi. Ia merasa hampa tanpa tahu kenapa.

"Kalau kau melamun terus, lama-lama kau bisa menabrak tiang Pink." Ino berdecih sebal. Memaksa Sakura memamerkan senyum terbaiknya untuk membuat Ino lebih tenang. Mereka bersahabat sejak di bangku kuliah, dia tidak ingin membuat perempuan cantik itu merasa khawatir.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku, okay?" ucapnya sebelum Sakura membuka pintu ruangan Fugaku-sama. Sakura hanya mengedikan bahu pelan. Tak ingin menjanjikan apapun. Ia masih belum yakin, apakah semua yang dialaminya boleh diceritakan dengan orang lain atau tidak. Meski Ino adalah sahabat, tapi semua yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha sangat sensitif. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

"Anda memanggil saya, Fugaku-sama."

Fugaku mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan map di depannya saat Sakura menyapa. Sakura memperhatikannya sekarang, Garis rahang Fugaku menurun dengan sempurna pada Sasuke. Hanya saja, Mata dan hidung Sasuke sepertinya milik nyonya Mikoto. Itulah kenapa laki-laki itu hampir terasa tidak nyata karena ketampanannya yang melewati ambang batas.

"Oh, Sakura," Fugaku berdehem pelan, " Duduklah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Sakura mengangguk kaku. Ia tahu, setelah ini ia harus bersiap untuk angkat kaki dari perusahaan yang telah menghidupinya hampir satu dasawarsa itu.

"Aku sudah membaca semua koreksi yang kau berikan. Ini menakjubkan, aku tidak tahu-"

"Maaf tuan," potong Sakura cepat, "tapi bukan saya yang melakukannya."

kejujuran adalah segalanya, Sakura sudah mempelajari itu jauh-jauh hari. Mengakui pekerjaan yang bukan miliknya sama sekali bukan dirinya.

"Benarkah? tapi kau yang membawanya kemarin. Atau jangan-jangan -"

Fugaku menggantung kalimatnya, tak yakin dengan asumsinya. Sakura mendongak untuk melihat tumpukan map di atas meja Fugaku. Itu benar, dokumen yang menghilang secara misterius semalam ada di sana. Sebenarnya tidak cukup misterius juga karena dokumen itu lenyap bersama Sasuke setelah meninggalkannya mabuk ciuman di pantry.

"Sasuke yang melakukannya, tuan," ucapnya kemudian, "Semalam saya merasa kurang sehat, jadi Sasuke yang menyelesaikannya. Mohon maafkan saya."

Fugaku terpekur cukup lama, seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Membuat Sakura sedikit merasa canggung, apalagi di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya dan Fugaku. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, haruskah ia pamit keluar atau menunggu hingga Fugaku mengusirnya? Ia tidak mengerti, sebelum ini ia beberapa kali melakukan perjalanan bisnis dengan Fugaku -meski tidak benar-benar berdua- dan atmosfirnya tidak seaneh ini.

"Sakura,"

Ia mendongak cepat, tak ingin dianggap tak sopan. Fugaku masih duduk bersandar di Sofa depan Sakura. Satu tangannya masih memegang salah satu dokumen pentingnya dan satu yang lain mengetuk pinggiran kursi gelisah.

"Aku sudah dengar desas-desusmu dengan Sasuke,"

Sakura menegang di tempat, ketakutan terdepak setelah satu dasawarsa kembali berkelebat di kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak setakut itu juga, integritas dan loyalitasnya membuat ia menjadi pekerja yang diperebutkan di jajaran perusahaan besar. Ia tidak mau sombong, tapi tidak satu kali ia ditawari pekerjaan dengan gaji menggiurkan di perusahaan lain. Hanya karena ia mencintai pekerjaannyalah ia masih bertahan di perusahaan Fugaku. Lagipula, ia terlanjur merasa cocok dengan karyawan lain.

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar serius akan menikah dengannya?"

Glek. Sakura nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri. Fugaku mempertanyakan pernikahan seperti menawarinya makan siang, sungguh mengesalkan.

"Ma-maksud anda?"

"Sasuke tidak mengatakannya, tapi, seperti yang kubilang, aku tahu desas-desus tentang kalian."

Fugaku bangkit dari duduknya, beringsut menuju jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota di pagi hari.

"Aku menyukainya, kalau itu yang anda maksud."

Fugaku tersenyum sinis, "Semua perempuan mengatakan itu Sakura. Aku butuh kalimat lain dari orang secerdas dirimu."

"Seperti?"

Fugaku mengedikkan bahu. Pandangannya tertuju pada objek di luar jendela. "Lihatlah, kota begitu indah dari kejauhan. Sayang, saat kau mendekat terlalu banyak kepalsuan di dalamnya.

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda tuan."

Fugaku kembali berbalik, menatap lurus pada Sakura yang masih duduk terpaku di tempatnya. Fugaku bukannya tak mengenal Sakura, dia tipe pekerja yang tidak mengecewakan. Selain umur yang terpaut cukup jauh, rasanya Sakura adalah pasangan paling cocok untuk Sasuke.

"Semalam Sasuke tidak pulang," gumamnya tanpa meninggalkan tempat, "Tapi melihat setelannya saat muncul tadi pagi, sepertinya ia singgah di apartemennya."

Fugaku diam sejenak, melihat reaksi Sakura yang sayangnya belum menunjukkan ketertarikan apa-apa.

"Kurasa, kalian tidak akan bertemu lagi-"

Sakura tertegun sejenak, menyadari ada sesuatu yang merambat di dadanya. perasaan aneh. Sasuke pergi dan ia sama sekali tak diberitahu? harusnya ia sudah tahu akan berakhir seperti ini.

"-Melihat ekspresimu, dia pasti belum memberitahumu. Anak itu!"

"Ma-maaf."

"Dia akan mulai menghandle cabang di Ame, kurasa otak jeniusnya sudah kembali berfungsi."

Sakura bukannya tak mengantisipasi hal ini. Sasuke meninggalkannya adalah hal yang wajar. Lagupula memang dia yang selama ini mengabaikan Sasuke. Tapi, mendapati kenyataan Sasuke menghilang setelah mengetahui masa lalunya, mau tak mau membuatnya terpilin. Sebagian dirinya mengatakan itu pilihan bijak seorang Sasuke, tapi sebagian yang lain meringis karena berharap ada hal baik yang menghampirinya.

"Sakura,"

Ia masih tak mengerti, mengapa ia menjadi begitu bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa ini efek rutinitas yang ditinggalkan Sasuke, atau ada hal lain yang sebenarnya masih hidup dalam dirinya.

"Sakura,"

Suara itu mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sudah menghilang. Suara itu-, Sial. Sakura segera tersadar. Fugaku masih berdiri dengan pandangan heran tertuju padanya. Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. Merutuki betapa konyolnya ia sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Suara Fugaku kembali terdengar, kali ini dengan sedikit rasa khawatir. Sakura yang limbung samasekali tidak masuk dalam perhitungannya. Ia tahu Sasuke adalah bajingan kecil dalam dunia percintaan, tapi Sakura jelas bukan tipe perempuan yang akan terkecoh playboy macam itu.

"Ah, umm.. ya, saya baik-baik saja Tuan, maaf." Sakura benar-benar menyesali kebodohannya sekarang, juga tubuhnya yang memberi reaksi berlebihan untuk kepergian Sasuke.

"Kau boleh keluar," Ucap Fugaku sambil berjalan ke kursi kebesarannya. Sakura mengangguk lalu bangkit dari duduk. Menyelamatkan harga diri adalah yang pertama kali harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Sakura,"

Panggilan Fugaku menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada handle pintu. Ia berbalik untuk melihat bos besarnya, tak ada satu katapun yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Ia tahu, saat ia berbicara, ia hanya akan terlihat semakin buruk karena kehilangan fokus.

"Kau boleh ambil cuti tiga hari, sedikit piknik bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Percayalah."

Sakura benar-benar ingin mati saja sekarang. Memalukan!

"Sarada, kau tak pernah bilang punya kenalan om-om tampan."

Sarada menoleh pada Chouco, teman sebangkunya yang masih sibuk menjilati sisa snack di jarinya. Alisnya tertaut tak mengerti. Memangnya dia punya kenalan seperti itu? seingatnya yang layak digelari 'om' yang ia kenal hanya Sai ayah Inojin dan Naruto, sahabat mamanya yang kini jadi gubernur wilayah Konoha. Tidak mungkin keduanya yang Chouco maksud, Bukan berarti keduanya tidak tampan, tapi dua-duanya sudah Chouco kenal karena datang ke pesta perpisahan bulan lalu.

"Dia tinggi dan tampan," ucap Chouco lagi sambil membuka Snack lainnya, "Ah, dan mobilnya juga bagus."

Sarada masih diam di tempat, enggan mengomentari ucapan Coucou. Ia bahkan sudah kembali fokus pada bacaannya. Decakan Chouco kembali membuatnya menoleh. Biasanya Chouco hanya berdecak saat snacknya habis, tapi ia yakin tadi masih melihat dua bungkus besar Snack kentang panggang di laci Chouco.

"Kau ini," ucap Chouco gemas, "Dia menunggumu tau, ingat ya, om tampan di depan gerbang."

Sarada menguap malas. Hari ini jam olahraga kosong, Lee sensei sedang ada pertemuan dengan Yuugiri-san untuk membicarakan seleksi basket tahunan. Bertemu om tampan -versi Chouco- sepertinya tidak buruk untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

"Sampaikan terimakasihku padanya ya, Sarada." teriak Chouco saat ia sampai di pintu kelas, "Lain kali aku mau dibelikan snack lagi."

Sarada mendengus sebal melihat cekikikan Chouco. Ia tidak mengerti, sahabatnya itu selalu mengeluh tentang berat badannya tapi tak pernah sekalipun berniat meninggalkan cemilan.

"Mau kemana?" Suara Inojin mengganggu lamunannya, ia sudah hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah sekarang. Seingatnya, tadi Inojin masih duduk di dekat jendela bersama peralatan gambarnya, bagaimana tiba-tiba bocah itu ada di sampingnya?

"Bolos ya?" Inojin menyentil dahinya pelan, membuatnya kembali mendengus sambil mengusap bekas sentilan Inojin.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Bertemu orang asing," gumaman Inojin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada titik yang sama. Di seberang jalan, seorang laki-laki -yang sesuai deskripsi Chouco- tengah duduk bersandar di kap depan mobil. Chouco benar, paman itu tampan -dan mobilnya keren. Ah, panggilan paman lebih bagus ditelinganya. Ia pernah mendengar mamanya mengumpat tentang om-om brengsek, sejak itu ia tidak pernah mau memanggil orang dengan sebutan om -kecuali dia terlihat brengsek.

Sarada masih berdiri di tempat, menimbang, apakah ia benar-benar harus menemui orang itu. Ia bahkan tak mengenalnya. Tapi rasa penasaran membuatnya nyaris melupakan semua nasehat Mama.

"Hei," Inojin menyenggol bahunya, "Sudah temui saja, aku menjagamu dari sini. Kalau ada apa-apa, biar kuhajar dia."

Sarada berdecak sambil menoleh pada laki-laki cantik itu, "Ck. Yang benar saja, pukulanku lebih kuat darimu tau." desisnya jengkel, "Minggir sana." ucapnya sambil menyingkirkan Inojin yang sedikit di depannya. Inojin hanya terkekeh melihat Sarada memasang wajah keki.

Ia membuka buku sketsanya saat Sarada berjalan ke arah paman itu. Tangannya lincah bergerak tanpa beban. Om di ujung sana masih terlihat jelas di matanya. Ia harus menggambarnya untuk antisipasi, siapa tahu orang itu berniat menculik Sarada. Meski penampilan parlente bukan berarti lepas dari asas praduga tak bersalah kan?

Di sisi lain, Sarada sudah berdiri di depan paman itu. Matanya awas meneliti, mencoba mencari tahu, apa motif pertemuan ini.

"Ah, kau pasti Sa-"

"Kau bukan Ayahku kan?" potong Sarada cepat, "Kalau begitu siapa kau?"

Astaga. Sasuke hampir tersedak karena pertanyaan bocah tanggung di depannya. Sulit dipercaya anak seumuran Sarada mengatakan kalimat itu semudah meminta uang jajan.

"Kau benar-benar anaknya."

Sasuke tertawa setelahnya, memikirkan ia akan menemui gadis yang ketakutan bertemu orang asing benar-benar terasa konyol sekarang. Sarada memicingkan mata, bukan hanya kalimat ambigu orang di depannya tapi juga matahari yang mulai terik. Salahkan paman itu yang kelewat tinggi untuk anak umur sebelas sepertinya. Huh, padahal di kelas dia sudah yang tertinggi bersama Inojin.

"Sarada, aku Sasuke."

Sasuke merunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sarada. Sakura benar, hidung Sarada jauh lebih mancung daripada ibunya. Matanya juga lebih kelam. Selain itu, semua benar-benar milik Sakura.

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu." ucapnya tanpa meninggalkan manik kelam sarada yang menyipit curiga.

"Dan kenapa aku harus menolongmu?"

"Karena aku tahu kau akan melakukannya," Sasuke tersenyum sombong, ia menyukai bocah ini. Ia tahu Sakura bermulut kasar dan bertenaga monster, tapi rasanya Sarada memiliki aura berbeda dalam hal mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak mau,"

suara Ketus Sarada menariknya dari lamunan. Sasuke kembali meluruskan badan. Sarada adalah entitas lain selain Sakura yang membuatnya tertarik. Ini diluar espektasinya. Pandangannya lurus ke belakang punggung Sarada, seorang anak berambut pirang seumuran Sarada tengah bersandar di pagar beton sambil memegang sebuah buku gambar.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Mama bilang jangan pernah percaya orang asing."

"Itu benar,"gumam Sasuke sambil mengusap dagunya, "Tapi hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Aku akan memberimu apapun sebagai imbalan, bagaimana?"

"Satu kontainer snack daging panggang, satu truck pizza, sepuluh lusin alat tulis lengkap." ucap Sarada cepat, "Ah, jangan lupa alat pewarnanya juga."

"Hah?!"

"Paman bilang akan menuruti semua keinginanku kan? itu yang pertama," Sarada melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Pelajaran basic dari mamanya, saat berhadapan dengan orang asing kau harus terlihat sombong dan berwibawa, agar orang yang kau hadapi tidak meremehkanmu. "Antar semuanya ke Konoha park akhir pekan nanti, Pukul tujuh teng. Lewat lima menit aku anggap perjanjian batal."

Tawa Sasuke hampir saja meledak kalau saja ia tak ingat berhadapan dengan siapa sekarang. "Tidak masalah. Akan kupastikan semua sesuai keinginanmu."

"Bagus." Serada menurunkan tangannya lalu mengulurkannya pada Sasuke. "Deal?"

"Deal." Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Sarada sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tidak sesulit yang ia kira. Sarada jauh lebih kooperatif daripada Sakura. tahu begini sejak dulu ia menemui Sarada.

"Jadi paman, kau menyukai Mamaku?"

"Yah, aku hampir gila karenanya. Tunggu, bukannya aku belum menyebut apa-apa tentang Mamamu?"

Sarada memutar matanya bosan, seolah tujuan Sasuke telah tertulis jelas di jidatnya, "Hanya ada dua kemungkinan orang tua sepertimu menemui anak kecil sepertiku," ucapnya santai, "Pertama," Sarada mengeluarkan telunjuk sejajar wajahnya, "Kau adalah seoarang pedofil,"

Sasuke mendelik mendengar Sarada menyebut pedofil begitu saja. Astaga, setelah ini ia perlu bertanya pada Sakura, bagaimana caranya mendidik gadis kecil ini.

"Kedua," suara Sarada kembali terdengar, jari tengahnya teracung bersama jari telunjuk "Karena kau sedang putus asa dan mencari jalan untuk mencuri perhatian Mamaku."

Blashhh! Rasanya Sasuke ingin amblas ke bumi detik itu juga. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia merasa tengah menggali kuburnya sendiri.

"Paman," Sarada mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, "Hei paman, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Dia kenapa?"

Inojin -entah bagaimana- tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya, turut menginspeksi paman Sasuke yang mematung tanpa sebab.

"Dia pucat sekali, apa dia sakit?"

"Entahlah," Sarada mengedikkan bahu lalu beringsut pergi, "Mungkin kena serangan jantung?" ucapnya tak yakin.

"Eh?" Inojin berbalik lalu mengekori Sarada, "Memangnya tidak papa meninggalkannya seperti itu?"

"Hah, dia kan sudah besar. Sudah bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, lagipula aku tadi tidak menyentuhnya, jadi kalau ada apa-apa, aku bebas dari tuduhan."

Inojin berpikir sejenak lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan "Ya sudah kalau begitu." Ia sempat menoleh sebentar untuk memastikan, dilihatnya paman tadi celingukan mencari sesuatu. Ia hanya tertawa kecil melihat itu, "Hei Sarada tunggu aku." teriaknya saat melihat Sarada semakin jauh meninggalkannya. "Aduh, kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku sih."

"Cerewet, makanya jangan lambat. Dasar prettyboy."

FIN.


End file.
